


Hysteria

by RubberDuckie



Category: Actors - Fandom, British Actor RPF, Harry Potter RPF, Ralph Fiennes - Fandom
Genre: Doctor - Freeform, Doctor/Patient, Dont shoot the messanger, F/M, Historically Inaccurate, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Don't Even Know, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, RPF, Smut, Victorian era, Why Did I Write This?, ralph fiennes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 19:36:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8460367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubberDuckie/pseuds/RubberDuckie
Summary: A victorian era doctor has an interesting way of treating female hysteria.





	

**Author's Note:**

> [](https://postimg.org/image/ygej2141p/)   
>  [imgurl](https://postimage.org/)

“What about hysteria, sir?” 

All the new doctors always inquired about the famous “Hysteria” internally rolling his eyes he turned and faced the young man. His normally pale face was flushed with red cheeks as he waited for his response. There wasn’t much he could tell the new doctor besides what he was taught in med school. But alas, as his ward Ralph had to actually make an attempt to answer him. 

Part of him knew that the young man asked only so they could actually discuss the taboo topic. Ralph was well aware of how the new male doctors found great amusement in the practice and perhaps a bit of perverse curiosity. 

At first, Ralph probably felt the same way to a certain degree. Of course, the sensible part of him had to snicker at the real underlining causes for hysteria in women. The fact that it was considered a legitimate medical issue and that he had to treat it never ceased to amuse him. 

“I’m sure you learned about it in medical school.” Ralph finally replied. “Just apply what you were taught if needed.” 

“Seriously?” the young doctor replied, a look of disbelief on his face.

“Yes,” he replied, “Until the medical journal states otherwise it is still considered a real medical ailment.”

Of course like all doctors Ralph had his own twists to how he treated hysteria depending on the case and patient. He wasn’t entirely sure if he should actually tell him. 

“But we’re essentially fingering the women until she gets off.” His ward blanched in shock. 

This ward was smarter than most. Ralph shrugged his shoulders and made a gesture that would implicate he agreed with the younger man’s observation.

“What do you do if she doesn’t orgasm?” the man asked him seriously.

He’d rather not say because it was against the rules of his profession and despite this young man seeming to be more liberated than the last, Ralph couldn’t be sure if his advice would go over well.

“What if she…wants more, you know?” he asked, probing for the personal advice that medical school professors wouldn’t answer.

Clearing his throat he replied, “I make sure that I have protection with me whenever I get a hysterical case.” Ralph told him slowly, testing the waters a little. “Sometimes our fingers and devices don’t work…it takes a more…nature approach.”

“Wow” the young doctor, replied, “How many angry husbands have you dealt with?”

“None” Ralph smirked “If they did their job in the first place I wouldn’t be summoned to treat his wife’s hysteria. Sometimes it’s not even a frustrated wife. It’s a frustrated young woman whose parents won’t leave them unattended with other males long enough to scratch that itch.”

His ward smirked at that analogy and nodded his head in agreement. Clearly, he understood where Ralph was coming from. 

“Use your medical knowledge and your common sense. Never assume that the patient is willing for such…intimate treatment.” Ralph added, not wanting his young charge to get in trouble so early in his career. 

****

Knocking on the door he patiently waited for someone to answer. Looking around the street he adjusted his tie and clasped his medical bag closed. A few moments later the door was opened and a rather flustered woman met him.

“Thank you for coming on such short notice, doctor!” she praised, guiding him to the parlour. 

Ralph sat down and accepted a cup of tea from the waiting staff. The women sat in front of him, fixing her long skirts and smoothing the expensive material down. Her hair was messy and placed high above her head. The look of exhaustion spread across her face. 

She had waited till the room was cleared and the door closed. Leaning forward afraid that someone would hear she began to explain the issue with her daughter. 

“I don’t know what’s wrong with her!” the woman scowled bitterly “She’s absolutely intolerable!”   
Ralph nodded his head politely as the women went on to describe the classic symptoms of “Hysteria” and her disgust that her young daughter was apparently suffering from it. Apparently, it wasn’t appropriate for her daughter to feeling that way. 

“She’s behaving like a little harlot!” the women added with a hiss. 

“Where is your daughter right now, Miss?” Ralph asked her, placing his cup down. “It certainly sounds like hysteria.”

“Do you think she’ll have to be institutionalised?” 

“It depends on how bad it is.” He responded, internally snickering at the thought. 

The women stood and pushed down her impossibly long skirt, the thick and bulky material hiding any hint of womanly form. Picking up his bag he followed her up the stairs and to a closed door. She knocked once before opening the door and revealing a young woman laying in her bed under the covers. 

Ralph stood in the doorway, his bag at his side, as he overlooked the new patient. Right away she sat up and pulled the covers up over her clothed chest, giving her mother a confused look. 

"This is Dr Fiennes, he's here to help with your...issue." Her mother addressed coldly, nose turned up into the air in a snotty manner. 

The daughter didn't seem amused in the least that she had summoned a doctor, to begin with, let alone a male doctor. A look of uncertainty washed over her pretty face and he noticed how her leg anxiously moved under the blankets. 

"Right, well, I'll leave you to her." The woman dismissed, turning on her heel and stomping out of the room. 

Hysteria was thrown around a lot lately and it wasn't any wonder that his young patient was hesitant with his presence. Ralph closed the door, locking it for privacy. Slowly he walked to the end of the bed and placed his black leather bag down. Sitting at the foot of the bed he crossed one leg and waited for her to get accustomed to him. 

"Are you aware of how we treat hysteria?" he asked her sincerely.

She nodded her head, lowering the blankets a little. "It's...it's talked about amongst my friends. Although, we're not supposed to." 

"Have you suffered from hysteria before?" Ralph inquired, opening his bag and bringing out a pair of gloves. 

His patient raised a curious eyebrow and tried to get a look inside his bag. Smiling he moved it beside her and nodded his head allowing her to look and touch the various instruments. The medical intervention of any kind was slowly becoming more popular and he found more people using their services. With this came a great curiosity of his instruments. 

"My mother has never called a doctor before." his patient answered finally, a faint rose tint coming across her cheeks and down her neck. 

There was a few of his patients that seemed to suffer from hysteria a lot and he had been called to attend a few times. He had a feeling that she wouldn't be any different. And to be honest, he wouldn't mind that too much. 

"Above the covers my dear," Ralph instructed, standing and drawing the covers back away from her. 

She was dressed in a long nightdress that reached her ankles. Slowly she   
laid out on her back, head resting on the pillows. Taking his bag back he placed it on the floor and moved towards the front of the bed. Taking hold of her hips he dragged her towards him until her bum just touched the edge of the mattress. 

She gave a nervous giggle and adjusted her legs. Reaching over her propped a pillow under her head and made sure that she was comfortable. With his patient in position, he pushed the empty storage bench back from the bed and sat down in front of her legs. 

"Relax" he reassured her. 

She nodded her head and relaxed a little. Her body language told him that she had indeed done this before but not necessarily with a doctor. A lot of young "Innocent" young women he treated for this disorder really weren't innocent after all. They were just good at hiding it. 

Ralph took hold of her nightdress and dragged it up over her legs and bunched it around her waist. Much to his surprise, she was nude from the waist down. Bare and open she flushed once more and quickly placed her head back down, refusing to make eye contact with him. 

Warming his hands a little he then took hold of her thighs, parting her legs a little wider. "This won't take long. And when the procedure is over you'll feel more relaxed and at ease."

In his opinion, she appeared to be a little too relaxed for what he was about to do. In fact, he was sure to a certain degree she was anticipating it. 

Once his glove was on he leant a little closer and parted her quim, showing him her flushed arousal. A thin layer of slick clear arousal coated her and he didn't need the lubricant he had brought. Smirking he looked at her somewhat intimately and traced two fingers along her opening. In response, his patient moaned and adjusted her hips before him. 

He always started with one finger and worked his way to two, she was no different. Easily her silky hot insides accepted his single digit. Three knuckles deep Ralph pulled his hand back and then forward. His patient moved her hips with his hand and her tongue came out from between her lips. 

She's done this before. 

Feeling that she can handle it he inserted a second finger and increased his pace a little, twisting and dragging his fingers inside her body. Ralph looked for her sweet-spot. Stroking the pads of his fingers against her slick walls he quickly located it. His patient moaned loudly and raised her bum up off the mattress, pressing herself deeper into his hand. 

"That's it" he encouraged "Let yourself go."

"Yes," she hissed, biting her lower lip while lowering herself back down to the bed. 

Small feminine hands clutched at the sheets as she panted and huffed. Ralph smirked and increased his speed. The sound and smell of sex filling the room in an almost sinful vulgar-like manner. 

This was a patient that would need a more natural approach and judging by the stirring in his own pants he didn't mind at all. Adjusting himself on the bench he tried to position his straining erection in a more comfortable manner. The hard, throbbing organ wanted to be free from the tight constraints of his trousers. 

"Take your nightdress off," Ralph instructed, his voice heavy with lust. 

She propped herself up on the bed, eyes clouded with lust as she watched him unbutton his waistcoat and place it on the bench. His white dress shirt was next to go. Idly her foot rubbed against the mattress as she parted her legs wider in an inviting manner. Finally, he watched her lift the offending modest garb over her head and throw it on the ground haphazardly. 

She was completely nude and unashamed of her body as she leant back a little, her legs casually moving side to side in anticipation. Bare chested he worked on his pants, opening the front and catching her attention. Lustful eyes were locked on his groyne and he witnessed her licking her lips slowly, moistening them, as he shimmied out of the constricting material. 

Unlike her he was wearing undergarments and as he was taking that off she voluntarily moved up the bed, her head resting near the headboard. Fully nude and imposing he grabbed a condom and moaned, crawling onto the bed and smoothly between her legs. Delicate arms wrapped themselves around his back as he settled his body over hers. 

She kissed him, her full lips pressed against his in a feverish motion. Groaning into her mouth he returned the intimate gesture and explored her mouth. His tongue traced along her lower lip waiting for entrance. Unexpectedly she granted it, allowing his tongue to stroke her tongue with his until she broke the kiss. 

Boldly his patient traced down the front of his toned chest and stomach, stopping at the base of his hard cock. She smirked at him and grasped the sex organ, her fingers coming to encase him before giving a squeeze and firm tug. 

"So big" she cooed in his ear, teeth grazing his earlobe. 

"Just what the doctor ordered, yes? The best medicine to scratch that itch between your legs!" he growled back seductively, rutting into the palm of her hand a few times. 

She moaned and shuttered against him, a leg raised and her foot rubbing along his upper thigh. Thrusting forward he pressed himself against her body, his cock falling between her wet folds teasing the both of them. Ralph raised up a little and moved down, his lips coming in contact with a pert nipple. Tongue swiping and swirling around the bundle of nerves had them both moaning. 

He grasped her breast in his hand holding it in place as he scraped his teeth gently against the puckered flesh, pulling and tugging. His new lover panted and moaned, withered and arched her back. Hyper-sensitive in her arousal he smirked into her full breast before showing the neglected breast the same amount of affection. 

"Fuck" she swore, catching his immediate attention. So rare to hear proper young women swear. "Please?" she added with a needy whine. 

"Please what?" he inquired lustfully. He could lose his medical license and ruin his personal reputation. Ralph wasn't going to proceed with this unconventional medical treatment until he heard the words from her kissable swollen lips. 

"Fuck me" she panted, fingernails grazing down his back lightly causing him to shiver. "I want it!"

Upon hearing her say it he reared onto his knees and took the condom, unwrapping it and placing it expertly onto his member. She watched while biting her lower lip, her foot rubbing his thigh still. Once he was sure the safety device was secure he fell back between her legs. One hand planting on the mattress supporting his weight as the other took hold of his cock and guided it to her entrance. 

There was no doubt in his mind that this beautiful young woman wasn't innocent and clearly not a prude as society dictated. He wasted no time in pushing forward, the fat head of his manhood breaching her silky entrance. They both cried out at the same time as he sunk hilt deep, pausing and waiting for them both to adjust.

Sher nudged him with her foot and he took that as a sign to move. Placing both arms on either side of her shoulders he pushed into her, slow at first but gradually picking up speed. The harder and faster he pumped into her the more responsive she became. 

Nimble thin fingers grabbed and nodded at his flesh as she moaned and moved under him. If the bed wasn't bolted to the wall he suspected the headboard would be making an obscene noise. One of her own hands came up to his head and interlaced in his hair, tugging him down and to her lips once more. 

Legs possessively looped around his waist in a desperate attempt to secure their connection. He growled into her mouth and stopped a moment, his hips rotating clockwise and causing his lover to purr. 

Their bodies were sweat slicked and the smell and sound of sex filled the bedroom. Ralph was sure her mother had no idea that this was his treatment for hysteria. She must have been thinking the same thing because a devilish smirk spread across her face as she pulled him back down on top of her. 

Ralph was nearing his own release, he could feel his lover seize under him. Tight muscles clamped around him, clutching and throbbing. It was unexpected but welcomed. He never wanted to finish first. She cried out, gasping and panting. 

Watching her breath hitch in her throat and her body raise up off the bed sent him over the edge. Her nipples stiffened as the rush of pleasure washed over her tense body. 

Thrusting into her one last time he cried out, biting his lip to silence himself. Ralph felt his seed empty into the condom, he wished that he was bare. Pulling himself up off her he rested on his back, chest heaving. His patient rolled onto her side and curled up next to him. Her head on his arm and her hand on his stomach. She watched him, waiting for him to make the next move. 

"Better?" he asked her finally, brushing hair out of her sweaty face. 

"For now" she cheekily replied, a hint of mischief in her eyes. 

"I think you may need ongoing treatment. I'm concerned about your...mental health," he replied playfully.

**Author's Note:**

> I basically wrote this for myself, seeing how Ralph Fiennes virtually has no love on this website. I have no idea why. I'm not expecting this to get much love or attention. But at least it's out there before Mr. Fiennes needs more love.


End file.
